Thor's eyes
by RunXRun
Summary: Loki hated everything about Thor. - Warning: Major character death, depressing, violence. Takes place awhile after The Avengers.


Loki hated Thor. He hated his golden hair and bright smile, he hated the sparkle in Thor's eyes and the way he was always so happy. Yeah, Loki hated Thor and everything about the stupid God of thunder but what Loki hated most was how Thor never gave up, no matter what. No matter how many times Loki told Thor to leave him be, he wouldn't. No matter how many times Loki tried to hide, Thor would always look for him and bring him back "home". Loki knew Thor would never stop seeing him as his brother and would never stop telling Loki so. From all this, Loki had decided that the only way Thor would finally get the picture was to kill him and that was exactly what Loki planned to do.

Of course killing Thor wouldn't be as easy killing a mortal but it could be done.. sort of. Loki sighed and dropped a stick onto his desk, hoping that the stick would turn into a solution. It didn't. Standing from his desk, Loki turned towards the window and looked out, watching Thor and his friends laugh and smack each other on the backs. They're all a bunch of barbarians.. and they'd probably take that as a compliment, ugh. Loki shook his head and stared directly at Thor.

Their eyes connected only for a second but the sting still lingered in Loki's body. Twinkling giant blue eyes. Thor's eyes pierced souls and Loki refused to let his soul be corrupted by Thor's kindness, especially if that kindness was going to be used later on against him. Returning to his chair, Loki sat and hoped Thor would not barge in knowing Loki was awake. Picking the stick up, Loki went through his options. "Battle" kept popping into his mind but Loki knew how that would end.. although, Loki did know some new spells and if done correctly.. Loki nodded and decided he'd give battle one more try. If it fails, he'll be away from Thor and could try hiding once more and if he succeeds he won't have to deal with Thor anymore and he'll be free to do as he wishes.

* * *

It took longer than Loki had first thought but his plan was finally set. Loki had been rude to every one all month before Thor barged into Loki's chambers demanding an explanation. Loki could tell Thor had been around the morals again. The phrase "What is your deal?" was never used in Asgard. The man of iron must have rubbed off on Thor. Typical.  
_**'What are you talking about?' **_Playing dumb was never Loki's forte.  
**'Don't play with me, brother, you know what I'm talking about! Putting snakes in Sif's bed? Having Fandral's hair turn grey?! And do not make me repeat what you've done to Volstagg! What is with the petty little tricks!?'  
**Loki stood at his window and stared at Thor, tilting his head slightly to the side, examining Thor, wondering if Thor knew about all the others he had played tricks on. Plus, putting snakes in a bed was hardly petty! _**'Oh those.' **_Loki smirked, letting Thor know he held no remorse. _**'I figured it was about time I resume my mission.' **_Loki straightened up and fixed his armor, _**'You did ruin my plans for Midgard, remember?' **_Loki felt a tingle go up his spine as the twinkle in Thor's eyes diminished.

**'You said you changed!' **Loki laughed and dodged Mjölnir as it smashed out the window. Jumping out of Thor's hands way, Loki laughed, _**'I am the God of lies!" **_Loki snarled as he dug one of his knives into Thor's side before he was flung into and threw the wall, landing himself in Thor's chambers. **'Why!?' **Loki looked up at Thor just in time to see Mjölnir fly back into his hand. Rolling out of the way, Loki stood and shook his head at Thor, knowing Thor wouldn't be able to understand. _**'I do not need to justify myself to you!' **_Loki heard Thor snort, **'Wasn't that the whole point of your downfall, Loki? So you could get the approval of father and myself?' **Loki winced at Thor's words. He knew that everyone about his issues even if they could not see them.

Loki had enough of the bickering, he wanted..no, he needed Thor dead. Now. Flinging himself away from Mjölnir, Loki flung his hands out and grinned as Thor was impaled by shards of ice, slowly burning the beautiful tanned skin black. Loki watched as the light in Thor's eyes seemed to fade out. When Thor's body went limp, Loki waved the shards away and watched Thor fall.

Killing Thor was easier than Loki had imagined. Watching Thor fall was harder. Loki stood and stared at Thor for what seemed to be an eternity, hearing the little voice inside his head willing Thor to stand up, to summon Mjölnir to him. Thor never stood up and Mjölnir was never summoned. Loki blinked and when reality hit him, it hit hard. Loki's mask fell and the walls he had built around himself came crashing down. Even as the shame made its self painfully aware, Loki couldn't stop the tears. What had become of him? Never would he have guessed his life would be like this, that the choices he has made would lead up to this very moment. Letting out a scream that would have chilled even the cruelest monster, Loki collapsed beside Thor's body. But no matter how any times Loki asked the skies what he had done, no matter how many times he pleaded for Thor to be okay, the light would not return to Thor's eyes.

* * *

AN: Hi guys.. sorry I haven't posted anything for.. a very long time. I'm also sorry how this ended and that it's so sad. I'll be trying Thorki again soon!


End file.
